Major Karl Augustus Hamtinburg
Major Karl Augustus Max Hamtinburg, or Karl Augustus Mongooseral, or simply the Major, was a military officer of the Germanican Empire and member of the People's Imperial Party of Germanicus. He was also a veteran who fought the Germanican Civil War, in which he enjoyed serving his country through the slaughtering and killing of the the enemy. He was considered by both sides as a man with a thirst for murder and conquest, fearing his terrifying command. Karl Hamtinburg was secretly one of the leaders of the Imperial Homunculus Project. History Early life Born on April 3rd, 1955, Karl Hamtinburg was the youngest of his family, leaving Benedict Marxis von Hamtinburg the oldest and Giovanni Cassius Hamtinburg the middle child. Like his siblings, he was raised by parents, who were radical extremists that spoke up against the Germanican Republic and its corrupt oligarchy. By 1967, he was sent into military university, where he had risen to the ranks and proved himself worthy to his nation, but not its government. By 1969, Karl was promoted to Major after fighting a rebellion on the planet Seccoburg. Two years later, he joined with an anti-establishment movement made up of nationalists. Although he had failed to overthrow the government, he managed to learn guerilla warfare. However, he was sent into prison and spent about five years, driving him insane. The Civil War By 2035, the Germanican Republic was forced to release him, due to the emergence of the Germanican Civil War to be unavoidable, due to the government's oppressive elite. Karl took advantage and enjoyed the killing of Southern forces while leading the West to victory. Although a sadistic mad man, he seemed to show signs of comradeship in the battlefield. At most times, however, he kills as much men as he can before his fellow troops could catch up and have any chance of proving themselves loyal to their country. Jealous of Karl's newly found fame, they plotted against him without planning to kill him by accusing him of being a Communist. Unfortunately, when the Major had heard of this, he sent out those loyal to him to capture the traitors and then have them violently executed. By 2036, he was given orders to send in 30,000 men into the planet Sulzia to commence a genocidal campaign against the red-haired Mongooserals, as they were accused of witchcraft, sacrificial rituals, and treachery. About 2 billion were killed by the Major, leaving only 10 billion to remain, as they had surrendered to the West in an effort to fight against the South in order to seek redemption. Technolism and the Terran Wars By the end of the war, Karl returned home on Sigmar, home to the House of Hamtinburg, a wealthy family of philosophers, extremists, scientists, and artists. He remained focused on entertaining himself in sword fights with his Edanian slaves. He also had humiliated a Romani banker in front of the public when he wrote "capitalist pigs" on the door. In 2055, during the invasion of Earth, Karl was responsible for taking the Colonel's family within New York City. By the time the Colonel arrived, Karl had already fled, leaving the mother and child dead. Homunculus Project Second Galactic War Death After taking the Colonel hostage, Karl warned the Terran soldiers to stay away or he will cut out his throat. Although they were unable to save him, they tell the major that he will never give up saving the lives of the people he cares about and that he will kill him. Karl then asks the young soldier who gave out a brave quote if he would give up his life over a mere fantasy, making him unsure and confused. He then smiles and responds that the Terrans are weak and that they have threw away their survival over a meaningless idea. Eventually, the Terrans refused and they respond that they will take him down. The Major then suggest the Colonel to surrender or he will be killed as a consequence. Suddenly, he is shot by a bullet, freeing Jansen so that he could grab his sword, slicing him in half. Karl is then kicked towards the broken part of the bridge, where he falls down and is boiled to death by a lava cauldron, ending his sadistic campaign against humanity. After hearing news of his uncle's death, Fuhrer-Kaiser Cornelius Augustus von Hamtinburg becomes silently devastated and then announces a funeral that would take place within the city of London on March 17th, 2073. Legacy Personality As described in the series, the Major is an insane and blood-crazed soldier and a mad scientist who wishes to serve his nephew, the Fuhrer, only under his own agenda of getting pleasure through killing. His psychopathic ideology and brutal combat skills make him a deadly foe to many, especially in a sword fight. He is also a cunning strategist and attempts to crush the Rebel Alliance and the Western forces with his brilliant tactics and his superior command over his battalion. During a battle with the Colonel, the Major sticks out his tounge while yelling "Die", revealing a tattoo on his tounge. this means that he himself is a Homunculus and is known for regenerating his body while he is attacked by enemy bullets, as seen when Jaden Toadson was shooting him for killing Chu-Wei. Relationships Conspiracy Due to him being a part of the Party, the Major was involved into many of their conspiracies. One of them was a coup d'état led by Polati Cemnolsi against his predecessor. Turns out that Polati was also a member of the Party and was assigned to take over SCORPIO Inc. in order for the imperium to secretly produce a massive war machine. In return, Polati was made chairman and was allowed to conduct slavery upon orphaned and exiled men, women, and children of human descent, although some of them became part of the SCORPIO leadership. Trivia *Karl is one of the main antagonists of the KSF series. *Karl is similar to the Major from Hellsing, but also shares a resemblance with some Nazi scientists from real world history. Above all of them, Karl resembles Josef Mengele. Category:Characters Category:Military Officers Category:Soldiers Category:War Veterans Category:War criminals Category:Mongooserals Category:Scientists Category:Members of the Imperial Party Category:Mass Murderers Category:Majors Category:Major Characters Category:Homunculi